SBA: Scout Battle Academy
by Neph-Bot
Summary: Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy 8 sort of Crossover, However no FF8 characters are actually mentioned. please R&R :)
1. Profiles

SBA:: Scout Battle Academy

Firstly I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy 8. This fic will contain moderate strong language and as my last fic. I will add my own characters ;. Please Read and Enjoy

Secondly I decided to add a profile for my custom characters::

Background of Character 1

Real Name:: Frederick Trey Meiou (Freddy)

Transformation Name:: Serpent Pluto

Age:: 16

Alignment:: Good

Relatives:: Mother: Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto.

Short Biography:: Frederick is a somewhat violent teenager. Strongest of all Serpent Knight, he likes to show the scouts and serpents how it is done.

Battle Profile of Character 1

Weapon of Choice:: Plutonian Dark Saber

Normal Attacks:: Serpent Confusion Ray (Confuses the enemy), Serpent Dark Beam (Channels energy to the saber)

Fatality:: Plutonian Black Disk (Creates black energy discs which slice up the enemy)

Background of Character 2

Real Name:: David Kaioh (Dave)

Transformation Name:: Serpent Neptune

Age:: 15

Alignment:: Good

Relatives:: Older Sister: Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune

Short Biography:: David is a quiet teenager who keeps to himself. He only attacks if there is Negaverse..or someone attacks him first which is human.

Battle Profile of Character 2

Weapon of Choice:: Aquarian Trident

Normal Attacks:: Serpent Tidal Wave (Creates a tidal wave with his trident)

Fatality:: Neptunian Drowning Ray (Creates a ray which traps and drowns the enemy)

Background of Character 3

Real Name:: Jenny Neilson

Transformation Name:: Sailor Earth

Age:: 17

Alignment:: Good

Relatives:: None

Short Biography:: There have been hundreds of Sailor Earths. All of them fallen to the Negaverse. Jenny is the strongest Sailor Earth in the universe, but she to has her weaknesses

Battle Profile of Character 3

Weapon of Choice:: Daggers

Normal Attacks:: Earth Rock Slide (Magically makes a downpour of rocks)

Fatality:: Earthian Rock Tomb (Crushes the enemy entirely)

Background of Character 4

Name:: Nephulus

Age:: Unknown

Alignment:: Evil

Relatives:: None

Short Biography:: Not much is known about Nephulus

Weapon of Choice:: Magic

Background of Character 5

Name:: Sailor Sedna

Age:: 19

Alignment:: Evil

Relatives:: Unknown

Short Biography:: Sedna also meaning Darkness. She was expelled from the SBA and is Sailor Sedna permentantly, her past and real self have now vanished.

Weaopn of Choice:: Spiked Whip

Other Characters

Azargoth (Evil)

Shadow (Evil)

Nystrom (Evil)

Dragoon Jupiter (Good)

Dragoon Mars (Good)

Sailor Sun (Good)

Sailor Gaia (Good)

I also decided to give the original scouts, weapons

Sailor Moon:: Tiara and Moon Scepter

Sailor Mercury:: Bow and Arrow

Sailor Venus:: Short Whip

Sailor Mars:: Fireballs

Sailor Jupiter:: Rapier/Short Sword

Sailor Saturn:: Glave Staff

Sailor Uranus:: Sword

Sailor Neptune:: Small Warhammer

Sailor Pluto:: Garnet Orb Rod

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I think I have bored you long enough :p Time for Chapter 1 of the story


	2. Introduction

SBA:: Scout Battle Academy

The Scout Battle academy is like Balamb Garden from Final Fantasy 8 although there are no FF8 characters mentioned. I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or Sailor Moon. Please Read, Enjoy and Review :)

Chapter 1: Introduction

The SBA or the Scout Battle Acdemy was a school for Sailor Scouts and Serpent Knights. Serpent Knights were the male eqiverlent to sailor scouts. The academy is run by none other than Queen Serenity and the Tutors Sailor Sun, Sailor Gaia, Sailor Pluto, Dragoon Mars and Dragoon Jupiter. Dragoon Knights are the higher rank than the Serpent Knights. The academy is full with lots of students from various planets both sailor and serpent. Serena Tsukino, better known as Sailor Moon is the strongest Sailor Scout in the academy and she also happens to be Queen Serenity's daughter. And Frederick Meiou, better known as Serpent Pluto is the strongest Serpent Knight and is the son of Trista Meiou, better known as Sailor Pluto. All had been peaceful before something happened. Sailor Sedna from the SBA had a dark heart but was also Serpent Pluto's best friend. Sedna was expelled from the academy for letting her dark heart get the better of her, but after she left Sedna disappeared without a trace as if she never existed at all and the academy was peaceful and happy. Over the couple of years since the last evil struck the sailors and serpents have been extremely bored with nothing to fight except VR monsters in the training arena which seemed to be occupied by Frederick Meiou a lot. Frederick also had a dark heart of some sort, although he was able to control himself unlike Sedna, nevertheless he could have a good laugh with others within the academy. Also lounging around was another Serpent...this was David Kaioh, better known as Serpent Neptune and is the brother of Michelle kaioh better known as Sailor Neptune. David was a quiet teenager and actually only attacked anyone if they attacked him first, his main interests were staying in the dormitorys and playing on the games consoles. And lastly, dwelling the academy is the most unusual Sailor...Sailor Earth. She is the strongest of all Sailor Earths, the past Earths perished at the hands of evil, Jenny Neilson who is Sailor Earth passed a test and recieved the power of becoming Sailor Earth, but she has her weaknesses and has been in many near death experiences with the Negaverse.

Chapter 1 complete. Chapter 2 up in the next few days. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Written Exam

Chapter 2: Written Exam

The Speaker sounded while everyone was doing what they was doing "Time for the written exam. Can all of the students who have been entered please make their way to the hall, please." Serena, Lita, Freddy and David have all been entered for this exam for failing the last attempt. Freddy left the training arena and walked along the corridor towards the hall. he met David on the way "Hey Dave" Freddy said "You've been entered too.?" David nodded "Yeah, Failed the last attempt which sucks." They came to the hall and stood outside. Serena, Lita and the other students arrived shortly after. "You're in it too, Serena?" Lita asked. Freddy then interupted "Why are you so surprised? She's dumb remember" He laughed softly and Serena leant over and whacked Freddy. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Last time was a mistake" Serena said "This time I'm going to pass for sure and get into the physical exam." The Head Dragoon, Dragoon Mars opened the hall doors. "Please be silent from here until the end of the exam". The students obeyed the Dragoon and entered the hall silently. Sailor Pluto called out students names on where they had to sit "Frederick Meiou, Serena Tsukino, David Kaioh, Lita Kino" After Sailor Pluto called out the names, the students sat down quietly with their attention turned to the front of the hall. "You have 30 minutes to complete this exam....You may start" Dragoon Mars said. The students picked up their pencils and turned the exam paper over, reading the questions carefully. Freddy was feeling confidant and answered the questions quickly, as with Lita and David. Serena however was struggling. She bit her pencil and stared at the questions. 15 minutes has passed and Freddy had already finished. David wasn't too far behind and Lita was just finishing. Serena finally started, not knowing what to put she put anything down on the paper, even a handprint. After moments of boredom and silentness, Dragoon Mars stood up "Pencils down everyone" He said. The students put their pencils down. "Now your papers will be marked here on this machine" He pointed out. "We will call you out one by one....David Kaioh." David stood up slowly and walked to the front of the hall. He put his paper in the machine and awaited for the results. The paper popped out and david picked it up and turned it over. 'Pass" Was printed at the top and david sighed happily and went to sit back down. "Lita Kino" Dragoon Mars called and Lita did the same as David. "Distinction" was printed at the top and Lita jumped for joy. "Sorry, sir" Lita went and sat back down. "Frederick Meiou" Freddy literally rushed over and pushed his paper inside. He was eager to take the physical exam. "Pass" Was at the top and Freddy Ran around the room with excitement and out of the hall. Laughter filled the room. "Silence" Dragoon Mars said "...Serena Tsukino" Serena got up and walked slowly to the machine. She placed the paper inside. "Pass" Was printed at the top and she shouted with excitement. After the marking of the papers the students were dismissed. "Yes!!!!" Freddy shouted. Michelle looked at Freddy all funny "What's up?" She asked. Freddy stopped still "I passed. I'm in the physical exam". "Congrats" Amara said. Before anyone could say anymore the speaker spoke again. "Can all of the students who passed today written exam please prepare for the physical exam which will take place tomorrow, Thank you". Freddy grinned "Another pass for me. Anyway it's getting late." He walked to his dormitory to prepare. David was already ready and fast asleep, he too was excited about the physical exam. Lita and Serena were also sleeping. It was really late so Freedy layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. He finally fell into a deep slumber

(Chapter 2 finished. Chapter 3 up soon :) )


End file.
